


Probabilities

by HummusandPeeta



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben 10: Alien Force, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummusandPeeta/pseuds/HummusandPeeta
Summary: On an unusually quiet day in Bellwood, Gwen is busy doing homework while Kevin works on his car. She is suddenly inspired to ask him an important question. (Gwevin fluff).
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Probabilities

**Author's Note:**

> (Story copied from my Fanfiction account). This story takes place sometime early in Alien Force, before Gwen and Kevin officially start dating but after Save the Last Dance. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ben 10 and characters.

It was an unusually quiet day in Bellwood. With no aliens to fight, Ben was able to go to his soccer practice without any disruptions and Gwen was able to, for once, get ahead with her homework. Kevin had picked Gwen up after school and instead of driving her home, she had asked him if she could do her homework in his garage while he worked on the car. It was much quieter working in his garage then at home where her mom often asked her to help with cooking dinner. Plus, Gwen enjoyed being able to spend some time with Kevin, away from Ben and aliens. Even if he was engrossed by the new upgrade he was working on, Gwen enjoyed just sitting near him while doing her homework.

‘’Have you finally come across a math problem you can’t solve?’’ Gwen heard Kevin suddenly say. Up until now, the garage had only been filled with the sound of mechanical tools and the occasional scratch of her pencil on paper. His voice brought Gwen out of her thoughts, but left her visibly confused.

‘’What?’’ Gwen answered looking up from her textbook. 

Kevin, who was still under his car didn’t hesitate to ask. ‘’Aren’t you working on homework for your math class?’’

‘’Oh, yeah,’’ Gwen replied, still not sure where Kevin was going with this.

‘’Well, you haven’t turned the page in a while and I didn’t hear you grab another book out of your backpack,’’ Kevin said, as a matter of fact. ‘’So, are you stuck on a question?’’

Gwen cocked her head in surprise. Normally, when Kevin was working on his car, it took a lot to distract him and make him pay attention to anything but his prized possession. But for some reason, whether consciously or not, he had been analyzing the way she was working based on movements and sounds. Interesting. 

‘’I always pictured you as more of a mechanic rather than a detective,’’ Gwen joked, closing her textbook and placing her pencil on the table. 

‘’What?’’ Now it was Kevin’s turn to be confused. He rolled himself out from underneath his car and sat up. The first thing that greeted him was Gwen sitting on a nearby chair, smiling at him. What had he just gotten himself into?

‘’Well a good detective like yourself would analyze and take notice of an individual’s habits, especially if they're of interest.’’

Kevin remained silent for a second, confused as to where she was going with this. ‘’All I asked is if you were having trouble with your math homework.’’

‘’I know,’’ Gwen replied, smiling. 

‘’So, you’re not having trouble?’’ Kevin asked, getting a bit annoyed. He thought his question was simple, why was she going on about being a detective? The Tennysons were a strange lot. 

‘’Nope! No trouble,’’ Gwen replied, playfully smiling at him. ‘’Actually, I think I finally understand the probabilities of this situation more clearly now.’’ 

‘’Great. Glad I could help,’’ Kevin answered sarcastically before lying back down and rolling himself under his car again. He had no interest in figuring out what she meant by that. 

‘’Oh, you definitely helped,’’ Gwen said, a smile still on her face.

Kevin didn’t bother replying and simply returned to working on his car. Gwen should have returned to her math homework but she found that she was no longer interested. Kevin had been right, on some level. She hadn’t been doing homework when Kevin had asked her his innocent question, but it wasn’t because she was stumped. She had in fact been distracted once again by the same thoughts that had been plaguing her since Kevin had taken her to her school dance (or tried to at least). Since then she had been positive that she wanted to pursue a relationship with Kevin, she couldn’t help her feelings for him. But she had been hesitating asking him out since she wasn’t a hundred percent sure Kevin would actually want to go on an official date with her. Was he interested in seriously dating anybody? But the fact that he had become accustomed to her working habits and cared enough to ask if she was having trouble with her homework brought the chances of him agreeing to go on a date with her higher. 

“Kevin?” Gwen asked, a sudden surge of confidence taking over.

“Yeah?” Kevin grunted, still working on his car.

“How long until you’re done working on your current upgrade?”

“Don’t know. Why? Need me to drive you home?” she heard him ask, he had clearly stopped working as he waited for her to answer.

“Not yet, but I was thinking that once you’re done, we could go for a test drive,” Gwen told him.

“Sure,” Kevin simply answered. But Gwen could tell from his intonation that he was smiling as he replied. The probabilities were in her favor.

“Maybe we could test drive the car to a restaurant and grab a late supper? It could be our first official date,” Gwen proposed and by the silence that followed, she could tell she had caught Kevin off guard.

But he was quick to roll back out from underneath his car. “A date?” Kevin deadpanned as he sat up. 

“Did I calculate the probabilities wrong?” Gwen asked innocently, but a coy smile had reappeared on her face. “I mean given the fact that we enjoy spending time together and that you’re clearly paying attention to my every little move, I thought you’d be interested. I know I am.”

Kevin stared at her, clearly surprised. But it didn’t take long for him to recover. “You had me at ‘test drive’,” he replied, a small smirk gracing his face, before lying back down to roll himself under his car. “I’m almost done with my upgrade, just give me 5 more minutes”

Gwen jokingly rolled her eyes at his last comment. “I’ve heard that before,” she teased.

“Just finish your probability homework,” Kevin replied, already back to work.

“Gladly,” Gwen smiled as she opened her textbook. She liked the probabilities of this equation.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know how I came up with this little idea. For those who don’t know me, I am terrible at any kind of mathematics! I needed a tutor in high school and still I barely passed. I will also occasionally count time with my fingers! :P So how math-related flirting appeared in my head this morning will forever remain a mystery. Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Take care!


End file.
